Sentiments for the Remaining Flower
Synopsis Kirika is walking through the vineyard, moving closer to the Manor. Mireille is in France, alone. She goes to a cafe, and then ends up back at home, the walls still littered with bullet holes. She remembers Kirika's words about when it all became clear, that she would kill her. She remembers the night when she could have killed Kirika. A gun shot and it shows her in the sewers, shooting at the chalk circle. She hears something down there and a man with a cane comes towards her, her gun already pointed in the direction when she asks who he is. He tells her that he's a Soldat and that he would like to talk to her. He says he would like to talk to her up above. They are above in the sunlight, and the man asks Mireille if she would join the Soldats. He sits down on a bench and asks her to have a seat with her. He asks her if she would like to be on the side of those that rule. He tells her that she does have the qualifications and there were some that wanted to bring her in even earlier, both her and her former partner. The man says that she has probably entered the Manor by now and gone over to Altena, which means that she is beyond their reach. Mireille says that it seems like the people have something against Altena. He says that it was none other than Altena who was opposed to drawing her in. He says she wanted the saplings, those chosen by the high priest for Noir, to be trained. They were simply following he orders and attacked real battles where life and death were truly on the line. He says that of the saplings, two fell into Altena's hands and all that remains is her. Mireille then realizes that this is why he's offering this choice. The man says there's only one thing left that she goes to the Manor and becomes a part of Noir. He tells her that to become Noir, she must either kill Chloe or her former partner. He tells her that whichever she does, Altena will be forced to accept her, even if she knows that she has been influenced by the other Soldat members. Mireille then asks if she kills Altena when she gets the chance, and the man says that if the opportunity presents itself, then yes. Mireille looks around, and the man tells her that she has no choice since she knows too much and that the Soldats don't leave loose ends uncut. He says that he'll give her two days. Mireille is left alone on the bench. Back at her home, she pours herself a cup of tea, grabbing the fork and remembering the Mad Tea party from Alice in Wonderland. M: Three candidates for Noir, but only room for two. It's going to be a mad tea party, indeed. Mireille stands before a large building and goes up in the elevator, carrying her purse and pulls out a gun. She bursts into a room and kills the two men inside. She pulls her gun out and presses it again the man from before's head, he's at his desk in a large chair. He says that he's surprised that she found him, and he tells him that it was surprisingly easy, Mr. Remy Brefford. She says there aren't that many people that carry a cane like that. She tells him that there's something else they forgot, since the Soldats are the same people that had her parents murdered and none of their internal squabbles mean anything to her. He tells her that if she shoots him, then she has one dead Soldat, and that her career will end here. He says that he knew she would come here, and he wants her to realize that there's no way out of this underworld they live in. He tells her to remember what her Uncle said, to not make the same mistake as her father. He tells her that if father had handed her over to the Soldats, the Bouquet’s power would have grown, but they chose the path that led to destruction. He turns around in his seat, her gun pointing directly at his head. He asks if she will make the same mistake, and says that he will wait for her reply tomorrow and that she should think about her answer. She removes her gun from his head. The past shows and there's a gunshot. The shell falls to the ground with a hand that blood soon pools around. It shows a little Kirika holding the gun. Mireille is walking down the street, remembering what Kirika said to her about wanting to be killed. She then thinks that she will kill her, because that was their promise. Remy has called the Soldat council members, who say that they trust him. Mireille is at her home and loads her gun, looking back to the withering plant. She moves it before hearing Kirika beg for Mireille to kill her, causing her to knock the plant off the little table. She looks beneath it and finds a letter. Mireille, I have a very bad feeling, a premonition. That is why I am writing this to you now. When Chloe said that the Soldats was my new home, I had this feeling that I might never be able to see you again. Kirika's voice. It shows Kirika at school. There is another me, Mireille. It is something that I know now must be true. It's strange, because I would not mind being killed by you. But if that moment came and there was no time to exchange final words, I could never bear that, because there is something that I want to tell you, no matter what else may happen between us. I was alone, Mireille. Alone for such a long time. I had nothing. It frightened me and it hurt, and yet.. and yet, I was not alone. And though it came as a shock, when I learned that Noir was originally a name for two, my heart was filled with joy. And do you know why, Mireille? Because I found you and I knew that you were there for me, and I was happy. I was so happy. So happy that I wanted to see you, because I, oh my dear Mireille, I... I 'm sorry because I just can't express how I feel in writing. Thank you, Mireille. Thank you. Mireille has tears in her eyes as she finishes reading the letter. With her head hung down, she collapses on the ground, calling Kirika an idiot before crumpling up the paper and staring down at the pocket watch in her hand. She cries in the dark. Mireille walks out to meet Remy. Mireille tells him that she will go the Manor. She tells him that she's not going for his interests, she's going for her sake, not the Soldats and that none of this changes the fact that he's still her enemy. Someone poises a gun down at her head, the crosshairs centering on her. Remy asks if she wants to stay a mere hit man forever. She says that at least it's a path she chose for herself. He tells her that if he takes their path that she would get more power than even what her parents had in Corsica. She says she understands why her parents rebelled against the Soldats, even knowing the costs. She says that her partner has been living with a darkness that was planted in her heart and that her parents knew what her life would be like and they sought to spare their child that torment. She says that her parents were definitely Soldats, but they were also parents that loved their daughter. He asks her that when she gets the Manor, will she save her partner. She says who knows, and reaches into her purse. She says that whoever manipulated her parents, and her partner's fate will answer to her. Remy pulls up his cane, and Mireille keeps her hand in her purse. The crosshairs of the sniper are still settled on her head. The man is ready to shoot, and Remy is ready to click is cane down on the ground. Mireille rummages in her bag and looks off to the side. The church bell rings. Remy switches his cane to his other hand, and the sniper pulls his gun back into his hiding place. Remy tells her to do as she will. He tells her where the Manor is (border of Spain and France). He tells her that it's a place lost in the darkness of history, and even if she returns, that darkness still envelopes the rest of the world. He asks her if she intends to fight the rest of the world alone. She tells him no, not alone. He then wishes her the best of luck. It shows Kirika having finished her walk through the vineyards, now having ending up near the Manor with her cold look. Altena is standing in the doorway. She walks closer to Kirika and embraces her, welcoming her home. Kirika says she is home. Nav Category:Episodes